Brutal Headhunter (PG3D)
|Level required = 18 |attribute = |grade = (formerly ) |released = 4.6.0 |mobility pc = 50 |theme = Hunter/Forest |number = 31}} This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you're looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Brutal Headhunter (PGW). The Brutal Headhunter is a weapon found in the Sniper section of the Armory. It was added in the 4.6.0 update. Appearance It looks similar to the Barrett M82 Anti-Material Rifle. It has a long green base, with red stripes near the end. It has an unusually long barrel with a muzzle brake at the end and a shoulder stock. On the top of the gun, there is a long and narrow scope. Strategy It has good damage, a slow fire rate, a small capacity, and a slow mobility. It is now 1-2 headshots despite it being a Rare weapon. *Use the scope to maximize effect and attack from a long distance. *Aim for the head to maximize Efficiency per shot. **Wear the Burning Tiara and Sniper Cape to maximize headshot damage. *Max out this weapon to your respective level (provided you are quite high-leveled least level 35 or higher), so as to make this weapon deal devastating damage. **Fully maximize this weapon's upgrade so as to fool enemies into thinking you are using outclassed weapons that are really powerful. * This weapon is actually very deadly if the opponent has no armor. This weapon has the ability to one-shot unarmored, only if it has a high Efficiency. * Since it deals much damage (if higher leveled), you should aim well. Otherwise, you will pay dearly by being outsmarted by enemies that you try to kill using this weapon but in vain. Counters *Get in close to an enemy using this weapon, as you will avoid taking serious damage. The cause of this is that the Brutal Headhunter has a very small crosshair meant for precision and accuracy, and also a very low fire-rate (as being a bolt-action sniper rifle). It will be very hard for the user to fire a direct shot at you, especially one-hit kill you if you move up close and move in various directions. *Any area damage weapons can mess the user's aim, giving you the time to finish them off. *Superior fire rate weapons forces to lose his/her control. *Experienced users can easily no-scope with this weapon, so strafing is recommended. *Simply use a good primary to take these users out in close-ranges or medium-ranges. Recommended Maps *Ant's Life *Sniper Forts *Space Station Equipment Setups Have a strong melee weapon, to attack anyone close, for this weapon is difficult to use in close combat since it is a sniper rifle. * Promoting sniper gameplay at long ranges, this weapon can prove to be very decent in some situations. In lower levels this is a very formidable force to be reckoned with as this weapon could deal high amounts of damage to most low leveled players. A high firerate weapon to finish off weakened target. Trivia *Before 8.3.0. update, it had two upgrades: the Ultimate Headhunter and the Elephant Hunter. Now it has the same appearance of its first upgrade, which has been removed. The Elephant Hunter now is an independent weapon purchasable in the Armory. *It is based on the real world Barret M82A1 Anti-Material rifle. *Although the design suggests that it is semi-automatic, like its real-world counterpart, the Brutal Headhunter appears to have a manual bolt-action operation. **Another discrepancy is that an actual M82A1 has a 10-round magazine, while the Brutal Headhunter's magazine only has 7 rounds. *** These are both for balancing reasons. * In German, it is called Brutaler Headhunter due to a translation error. * As of the 12.5.0 update, it was removed from the Lucky Chest. * In the 15.1.0 update, it took 2 to 3 headshots to kill. However, currently, this varies, depending on the weapon efficiency and enemy health. * In 16.5.0, it is 1-2 headshots at any level as long as it’s maxed out. * This weapon at the moment is a well rounded, cheap yet powerful weapon, so you can use this even at high levels if you wish. Gallery Brutal Headhunter.png|In the old Armory. Screenshot 2015-07-30-23-25-16.png|The Brutal Headhunter in use. Screenshot 2015-07-30-23-25-18.png|The 10X scope of the Brutal Headhunter. Ultimateheadhunter.jpg|The Ultimate Headhunter, which was the upgrade of the Brutal Headhunter. It was removed in the 8.3.0 update, making both the Brutal Headhunter and the Elephant Hunter individual weapons. It had a few red stripes on the side of the gun features a paler base color. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Scoped Category:Content in Both Games Category:Single Shots Category:Themed Category:Rare